


Lace

by perpetuallycaffeinated, spiteandmalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, Mild fetishization of killing, set after tlj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallycaffeinated/pseuds/perpetuallycaffeinated, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteandmalice/pseuds/spiteandmalice
Summary: Hux has a list of enemies he'd like to eliminate.He's also got a weapon in the form of Kylo Ren, the newly risen Supreme Leader.A good kill deserves a reward, and Hux has just the thing in mind...himself.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 177





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> A huge grateful thank you to Perpetually Caffeinated for writing parts of this with me in so so many Twitter DMs and further fuelling my obsession with a lace-covered Hux splattered in blood. 
> 
> She has produced the most fantastic art here (https://twitter.com/PerpetuallyC/status/1271848766287613953) of the scene that started the entire thing in our minds! 
> 
> Note on the 'Jealousy' tag: Neither Hux or Kylo have sex with anyone else in this fic, but Hux provoking jealousy in Kylo is a big motivator for Kylo’s actions.

The sound of a body hitting the floor is one of Hux’s favourite noises.

The low sound Kylo makes in the back of his throat when he nudges his cock into Hux’s waiting body is another.

Both of these things become tied together.

\---

The man leans over to Kylo, a sly secret smile at the corner of his mouth. Kylo knows whatever he’s about to say will be slimy. These men are all the same. 

The man points towards Hux who is sitting across the table from them, deep in an animated discussion with this evening’s host. 

“Is that pretty thing sent to help ah, grease the wheels of negotiation?”

Kylo sees white, rage blanking out all coherent thought for a moment. He takes a deep breath to calm himself. He can’t kill this man, he’s a good friend of the host.

Kylo takes another deep breath before speaking. 

“That _ ‘pretty thing’ _ is my right-hand man. The military leader of the First Order. He’s the reason we’re here at all- it’s his plans we’re selling.”

The man has the good sense to look a little abashed and attempts to stutter out an apology.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t know he was yours, please forgive me, Supreme Leader.”

Kylo regrets taking his mask off to eat. He’s sure his face is bright red, his emotions plain on his face. The thought of Hux being his… he can’t dwell on it right now. He shoves the feeling aside. 

“He’s not mine. He’s the Order’s...Disrespecting a General of the First Order is a direct act of disrespect against the Order.” Kylo snaps.

The man raises both hands in an apologetic gesture, turns back to his dinner. Hux gives them both a curious look but continues his conversation with their host. 

Kylo picks his utensils up again, thinks of how glorious it would be to kill the man right now, in front of all the other guests. Show them all that they can’t talk about Hux that way. No, Kylo corrects himself- that they can’t talk about the  _ Order  _ that way. 

It’s Kylo’s Order... and Kylo’s General. 

\---

It’s not until the shuttle ride home that Hux queries what made Kylo so angry at dinner. 

“A guest commented about you. Implied that you were the sweetener for the deal we were making.”

“The blond one with the-” Hux gestures at his face to indicate the man’s elaborate facial hair.

“Yes.” Kylo grits out.

Hux grins. “And what did you say?”

“I ensured he knew you were the brains behind the plans we were selling. That you weren’t there for him.”

Kylo’s gorgeous when he’s angry, dark eyes burning, face flushed, lip curled in a snarl. Like a feral animal, ready to pounce. Hux excuses himself, goes to the tiny refresher at the back of the ship. He’s fully hard already. He jerks off, thinking of how Kylo looked at dinner, the rage clear on his face. He comes as quietly as possible, washes his hands, smooths back his hair. 

Time to stoke that fire. Hux fully intends to use Kylo’s rage in another situation. He’s got plans in place that need one final piece: Kylo Ren. 

The shuttle’s autopilot is on, but Kylo’s angrily slumped in the pilot chair when Hux returns, staring out the view screen. Hux clears his throat.

“You know that’s not the first time such a transaction has been suggested?”

Kylo’s head whips around to stare at Hux. “What do you mean?”

“I’m slender, some men see me as weak. Something to be conquered. Or see my hair as unusual, something to tick off a list of exotic fucks.”

Kylo’s gripping the armrests of the pilot’s chair tightly now. He’s wearing gloves but Hux would bet his knuckles are white and bloodless under the leather. 

Hux sighs a touch too dramatically, sits down heavily in the co-pilot chair. 

“It’s a good thing you were there, wasn’t it Kylo?”

Kylo narrows his eyes slightly, and Hux worries he’s oversold it. Then Kylo nods. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you, Hux. You’re not for sale. You’re ah, valuable to the Order.”

Hux smirks. 

\---

Hux has a list of enemies, like anyone would who’s worked their way up from the bottom to a position of power like he has. 

Tonight one of the names on the list is on board the  _ Finalizer _ . 

The man used to be a good friend of Brendol’s. The details aren't important, but Hux remembers his face breaking into a grin as Brendol viciously kicked Hux, aged maybe 10 or 11. What  _ is  _ important is that he’s accepted Hux’s invitation for a private meeting. 

Seduction isn’t a tool the Academy teaches, but one that Hux learnt all the same. How to bite his lip, how to look away bashfully as if shocked by their forward words, how to lean into their touches, make them feel like he truly wanted them.

The captain is a little suspicious of Hux’s proposition. Hux rolls his eyes internally. Maybe he’s not a young pretty thing any more, but the captain still took the invite far too quickly. 

“I thought you hated me Armitage?” he says, hand on Hux’s knee.

Hux widens his eyes. “Oh no, I was  _ intimidated  _ by you. You were so much older, mature- more  _ experienced _ .”

The hand runs up Hux’s leg and Hux forces a smile onto his face, resisting the urge to gut the man himself. 

He’s got a much, much better outcome in mind.

The door opens, right on time. 

The meeting room is only semi-lit, but the corridor lights are bright neon. Kylo stands backlit in the doorway, panting, snarling- and stars, Hux  _ wants  _ him. 

Hux looks down at the hand on his leg, wrinkles his nose in disgust, all pretense at seduction gone. 

“Well? Are you going to do anything about this Kylo?”

Kylo stands still for a moment more, the captain’s hand still frozen on Hux’s thigh, then Kylo’s striding across the room, lightsaber igniting and the captain dies before he realises what he’s done. Hux makes an involuntary noise of pleasure, and Kylo stabs the body over and over until the smell of burnt flesh is thick in the air.

The captain had touched something that  _ belongs  _ to Kylo. 

Kylo turns to Hux, still vibrating with rage. He doesn’t say anything. 

Hux can’t help but adjust himself in his jodhpurs, he’s so fucking hard he could cry. He’d hoped his plan would work, and that Kylo would kill or at least injure the captain, but to go into such a rage… it was primal. Animalistic. 

_ Hot as fuck. _

Hux looks up through his lashes. “Do you feel like you’ve earned a reward? Something...nice?”

Kylo snorts at that. “You’re not nice.” 

Hux perches on the edge of the table, allowing his thighs to drop open. Kylo looks down and spots his erection. There’s a play of emotions across his face, perhaps he’s wondering if it’s a trick or test… but Hux can see that lust wins. Kylo presses him back against the desk and looms over Hux, still panting.

Hux needs him to take that last step. What’s the point of getting Kylo to do his dirty work for him… if he doesn’t get Kylo to take the last step himself? 

“Will you take your prize then?” he whispers.

Kylo snarls “ _ Yes. _ ” before claiming Hux’s mouth.

It's not a kiss, it’s another attack, biting and hard, slick and vicious, Kylo’s tongue darting around Hux’s mouth, taking whatever he wants from him.

Hux is going to die if Kylo doesn’t touch him soon. He takes Kylo’s hand and pushes it between his legs. Kylo slaps his hand away, shoves his body against Hux’s so his erection presses against Hux’s. Hux groans, he’ll never be able to come this way. Kylo rocks against Hux and okay, okay, maybe he will be able to. The friction is delicious. Kylo’s whole body is pinning him in place and Hux groans, lets Kylo rut against him. Like a  _ beast _ . He comes in his trousers, hanging onto Kylo for dear life. 

Kylo panting against his neck, hips still moving. Hux pushes him off, slides to his knees. Kylo looks confused for a second, then is pulling his cock out and Hux is swallowing it down. He tastes salty and wet, he’s been leaking, the head of his cock messy and slick with precum against Hux’s tongue. 

Kylo comes with a shout, filling Hux’s mouth. Hux spits it out onto the floor. He’d never normally do that, but well, the room needs to be cleaned up anyway due to the body in pieces next to him.

It’s only much later, alone in his quarters that Hux realises Kylo might not be something he can tame. That he’s released something primal, something that cannot be controlled.

\---

Kylo’s standing above a target, a foolish lieutenant that had crossed Hux once. He’s far down Hux’s list, a minor footnote really, but the opportunity had presented itself when he’d requested to stay onboard the  _ Finalizer  _ for a budget planning meeting.

Hux had merely suggested there had been a sexual history between the lieutenant and himself, and Kylo had gritted his teeth in response.

It wasn’t a surprise when Kylo had shown up that evening, clearly having followed Hux, as Hux had intended. 

It’s a quick death, but Kylo’s messy in this as in all things, blood splattered across the wall of the guest quarters. 

Kylo hesitates, blood dripping from his sleeve and Hux knows he could nod thanks to Kylo and walk away from this. 

Instead, he raises an eyebrow and sits on the edge of the guest bed. Good deeds should be rewarded. 

Kylo hesitates again, then places his lightsaber hilt on the floor, sheds his robes. 

Hux thinks he has an idea what Kylo Ren might look like under his clothing. Muscular, strong. Wide. Big. Hux’s entertained various vague late-night fantasies of being pinned beneath him, his weight heavy against Hux’s slimmer form, unable to move except to spread his legs and moan in encouragement and take every single inch of him. 

When the moment comes Kylo’s as big as Hux thought but while his body is wide and muscular, it’s not the defined abs and trapezius and pecs Hux had expected. Kylo’s  _ solid _ . Built for destruction. Built to slam enemies to the ground, to stomp across the surface of planets and to crush them beneath his boot. 

Built to hold Hux down, to press greedy kisses into his skin, to hold his hips, to spread him wide and touch and  _ take _ . 

He’s got moles and freckles and scars and hair and he’s so much  _ more  _ than Hux had imagined alone in his bed at night. 

Kylo pins Hux to the bed, opens him up with wide fingers, teases moans and gasps out of him. 

“Who- Who do you belong to? Who’s are you?” Kylo’s gaze is intense like this, inches from Hux’s face, and Hux feels he can’t hide anything. 

He knows it’s a bad idea, knows he should stop himself but he moans out: “Yours. I’m- ah!- I’m  _ yours _ Kylo.” 

Kylo snarls, flips Hux over onto his stomach, then puts both his hands on Hux’s shoulders and pushes him down, keeps him in place, so he can use him-  _ wreck  _ him. 

Hux can’t brace or control the pace at this angle, can barely suck in gasps of breaths between thrusts, Kylo’s entire body weight pressing him into the mattress. It’s glorious.

Kylo gets up afterwards, dresses and leaves without another word.

Hux remains on the bed, panting, trying to catch his breath and Hux thinks that maybe Kylo’s more than he can handle. But he’s going to keep trying, now he knows what’s under those robes. Shallow? Perhaps. Greedy? Definitely. But Hux is a pragmatic man. A war rages outside his ship. He’s allowed to have this one thing for himself. 

\---

Hux walks down the center of the bridge, all stations working in beautiful, synchronised harmony. His ship hums underneath him. There’s been rumours of attempted assassinations on First Order High Command, but Hux has paid them no heed. He’s on his ship. He’s safe.

Hux reaches the bank of windows at the end and turns. 

Kylo Ren stands at the other end of the bridge. It’s the first time Hux has seen him since… since the  _ incident  _ the previous day.

Hux has tried to ignore the thoughts of Kylo that have invaded his mind for the last day-cycle, but they keep repeating, tormenting him, taunting him...teasing him. It’s hard keeping up appearances now he knows what Kylo’s body looks like. How his mouth tastes. How he felt inside Hux. 

He walks up to Kylo, his steps deliberate and slow, making eye contact. Kylo stares back, eyes dark and unblinking. 

“General.” Kylo rasps out. His voice is raw from misuse, whether from the screams of rage as he killed or from the guttural moans he let out as he fucked Hux, Hux can’t tell. Thinking of it again sends a rush of lust through Hux.

“Ren.” Hux nods at him, turns again to face his bridge. He thinks his face is burning, but he stands straight and tall. He’s unaffected. He’s fine. He has to be.

Kylo leans, whispers in his ear. “I was wondering if we could, ah, discuss budgets again. Since our meeting yesterday was...interrupted.” 

“You presume too much, Ren.”

There’s a flash of white behind Kylo, a stormtrooper, FT-20 something, recently transferred from the Supremacy if Hux recalls. He raises a blaster. 

“Death to the First Order!” he cries and shoots at Hux. Kylo’s there before the blaster bolt lands, holding it mid-air with the Force. The entire bridge watches the blue crackling bolt stretch in mid-air, before Kylo sends it back to the originator. The man dies with a gurgle. Everyone holds their breath until Hux claps his hands twice.

“Well? Back to work everyone!” 

He drags Kylo to the nearest conference room, hands already undoing his own trousers. He sits on the edge of the table and Kylo yanks Hux’s boots off and then he’s atop of Hux, hand wrapping around his dick and Hux loves the rough way Kylo grips him. Like he’s something Kylo doesn’t want to let go of, not even for a second.

“Who do you belong to?” Kylo pants out. 

“You. You. You.” Hux says in time with the strokes of Kylo’s hand. 

Hux’s orgasm is cresting, his toes curling and Kylo puts his lips to Hux’s ear. “Only I get to kill you, when the time comes.”

Hux comes, and Kylo keeps jerking him through it, to the point of almost white-hot pain. 

He pushes Kylo’s hand away. “Enough.” 

“Hands on the desk.”

Hux obeys, brain still orgasm-dumb and Kylo drops to his knees to spread Hux wide. His tongue is hot against Hux’s hole, the point of it darting past muscle, the flat of it getting him wet and there’s a slick finger opening him up and Hux is sure it’s his own seed slicking the way but he doesn’t care once Kylo fucks him. He  _ needs  _ this, body thrumming with adrenaline from the attempted assassination and the realisation he’s going to get fucked by the Supreme Leader in a conference room right next to his bridge. He doesn’t even know if the door is locked. He doesn’t care. 

Kylo pushes in, a soft moan catching in the back of his throat like he’s holding back how it really feels as he pushes into Hux’s body. It’s a little too much for the prep Hux’s received but he pushes back anyway, takes it all. 

\---

Kylo doesn’t understand why Hux lets Kylo kill for him, when he’s more than capable of dealing with any target himself. 

Perhaps it’s something about the murder itself that does it for Hux. Kylo’s… Kylo’s simply there at the right time, to scratch the itch? He’s not enough by himself, otherwise why wouldn’t Hux approach him? Hux is manipulating him. He’s a master manipulator. It’s one of the reasons Kylo admires him, how Hux twists people’s words in the meetings with the Admiralty. It’s how the Finalizer is still the best-equipped ship in the First Order fleet. 

Though Kylo knows Hux's skilled at repressing emotions in the heat of a battle or a conference room, he’s got no such shields in the bedroom. When he’s aroused it shows: the flush, the half-lidded stare, the slow swipe of his tongue across his lips as if he can already taste Kylo there.

Kylo can’t stop thinking about it, about the  _ why _ , until he remembers a history book of his childhood.

It’s human sacrifice. He kills someone and receives a reward in the form of Hux. 

That’s fine with Kylo. Kylo’s happy to get his hands dirty.

\--- 

Hux puts his hand on the target’s waist, leans in to whisper sweet nothings in their ear, and can see Kylo over their shoulder, idling by the buffet table, looking ridiculous in his usual filthy black outfit while the rest of the party goers slink around the room in silks and jewels. When Hux pulls back, he bites down on his lip, looks up through his lashes, but it's all for Kylo, not the man in front of him.

The flush is real, as are his blown pupils. Hux  _ is  _ turned on. The target falls for it.

Hux thinks  _ ‘KyloKyloKyloKylo’  _ just in case he doesn’t realise. He flutters his eyelashes and looks up. 

Kylo meets his eyes and oh, he’s  _ angry _ . Perfect.

The target brings Hux to a lavish bedroom, presses him against the wall, cups his cock. Hux resists the urge to punch the man. He needs to be patient.

“Ohh, you’re so hard for me baby.” The man coos. 

Hux smiles his sweetest smile. “Something like that.” He forces out a soft giggle. 

He’s going to  _ love  _ seeing this one being killed. 

_ “He’s touching my cock.” _ Hux projects.

Kylo’s answering projected rage is almost a physical touch. The lights flicker slightly.

The man looks confused. “Did you feel that?”

Hux grins. “No. Will I undress?”

“Yes please, baby.”

The black lingerie revealed ensures the man’s sufficiently distracted that he doesn’t notice the door open behind him. But when he turns as Kylo approaches, the target has his blaster in his hand. Shit. 

Kylo dodges the first shot, but the second grazes his arm and the man tackles him, pulling him to the floor. 

Hux sighs, stepping forward and grabs the man’s head by his hair and slits his throat with his own wrist blade. The fun is ruined. 

Kylo lies on the floor a moment, winded, while the man clutches at his throat and bleeds out everywhere. It’s a mess. 

Kylo looks up at Hux. 

“Oh. You’re wearing lingerie.”

“Yes.”

Hux puts his knife away before putting his hands on his hips. He’s furious. What good is having a tamed beast if you have to do things yourself?

“I think you’d look good in pink.” Kylo offers.

“You’ll never find out.” Hux snarls back.

It’s only because Hux hasn’t gotten laid in a few weeks that he lets Kylo pull him down onto the bloody carpet, lets him fuck him right next to the corpse, their knees banging into the body’s torso while he fucks all the anger out of Hux.

Afterwards they both stand side by side in the lavish bathroom, cleaning the target’s drying blood from their bodies. There are smeared handprints all over Hux, a large bloody smudge down one side of Kylo’s legs. 

They both avoid eye contact. This is the ninth time this has happened. That doesn’t make it a habit. This is just… something that happens. 

\-----

Hux buys a pink set of lingerie the next day. 

When it arrives he unwraps it slowly, folding back the layers of tissue to reveal each item. The bralette is uncovered first: a soft pink mesh with scalloped lace on the straps and body. Then there’s the matching panties and sheer pink stockings. And finally, what drew him to this set in the first place: the pink folds of the mesh skirt that he knows will cling to his hips and barely skim his arse.

The final layer of the box is a leather pink harness in the same soft, pale pink of the lingerie. 

He has to try them on right now, these aren’t intended for a target. These are for  _ Kylo _ . 

He rubs his fingers over the soft mesh cups of the bralette, feeling his nipples pebble underneath. Kylo’s hands would cover the entire bralette with ease, perhaps cup at Hux’s non-existent tits. The panties are not more than a scrap of material to decorate his dick, but it’s pretty, same soft mesh and lace edging. 

Hux runs his hands down his body. He wonders what Kylo would see. A prize? A pretty trinket? Or a weapon with a bow on it? Or just another body? 

He leaves the stockings and skirt behind for tonight, and puts his uniform on over the lingerie, shivers at how it feels. It feels wrong in the best way. Decadent.  _ Indecent _ .

He knocks on Kylo’s door. 

“Go away.” a voice calls out. 

He knocks again.

Kylo opens the door, sweaty and shirtless. Hux can’t wait to lick at his throat, offer his own in return.

“What?” Kylo offers instead of a greeting. 

Hux hadn’t expected to be hauled inside and devoured immediately… but he’d expected civility. Interest. Curiosity perhaps. 

“I uh, I brought brandy. I thought we could have a drink? In private?”

“No.” Kylo shuts the door in his face.

Hux keeps his rage inside him most of the time, explosive bouts of anger were Brendol’s thing after all, and Hux is stronger than he ever was. He won’t stomp his feet or rage. 

But tonight, he’ll go to the firing range and scream in the soundproofed booths. 

\----

Kylo learnt about the world through Luke’s teachings. He now knows Luke was basing it on false hope and Jedi texts, as if ancient books could teach true power or control.

The main thing that Kylo remembers is Luke discussing balance. 

Kylo knows it’s a simplistic way to look at the world: a set of checks and balances. Give something, receive something.

Hux offered to share brandy. Did he expect something from Kylo in return?

A kill is simple. A moment of strength, or cleverness: a life snuffed out. 

Giving Hux what he needs… that’s more complicated. 

\---

Hux gets to wear the pink set two weeks later. They’re at a party that’s a front for arms dealing. 

Alcohol and dancing in the front, war crimes in the back. 

On the shuttle down to the planet Hux and Kylo had discussed the plan in detail. Kylo would stay with the group, Hux would separate their target from the herd. 

And oh, what a target it was too: Jaob has been the number one target on Hux’s list for a long, long time. Brendol, Pryde, Brooks and Jaob had been firm friends. And only Jaob was left. 

He rarely left his fortress any more, having wisely decided that being a warlord was better for survival than remaining part of the First Order. But just like the others, he sees slim, pretty little Armie Hux, Brendol’s red-headed bastard, not the General.

Jaob’s survived this long by having a strong sense of self-preservation. He’s so jumpy that when Hux approaches him he startles and shys away from Hux’s proffered hand shake. But when Hux lets the shoulder of his robe slip to flash pink lace, Jaob licks his lips, letting his gaze linger on the curve of Hux’s collar bone, the vee of skin showing between the layers of robe. His guards frisk Hux, as expected. He’s got nothing to hide. His weapon is in another room, ordering two hundred new experimental TIE fighters. 

Hux lets Jaob take him by the hand, lead him away to a private room. Jaob offers him spice and Hux politely refuses, watches with undisguised disgust as Jaob indulges in a few snorts of it. 

“How did you end up here Armie?” 

“Oh, you know how it is, one must survive any way they can.” 

“And how do you survive? Are you the new Supreme Leader’s plaything? I saw how he was looking at you.”

Jaob reaches out for Hux and Hux winks and steps away. “Let me entertain you.” 

Hux sways to imaginary music. He can feel Kylo moving in the building, feel the burning sun of his rage coming towards him. Hux unwraps his robe, winks at Jaob. The man stares at what’s revealed, lust clear in his eyes. Kylo’s outside the room now.

Jaob reaches for Hux again.

“ _ Now _ .” Hux thinks and the door slides open.

Kylo enters, stretches his hand out, holds Jaob’s kicking body high in the air. Jaob’s eyes dart between Hux and Kylo. Hux smiles up at him.

“This is how I survive Jaob, how I  _ thrive _ .” 

Kylo crunches Jaob’s neck with such force his head detaches from his shoulders. Hot blood splatters down onto Hux, drenching the soft pink of the underwear with blood splatter. 

Kylo looms over Hux.

“You wore pink for  _ him _ ?” 

Hux shrugs, trying to fake nonchalance, though his heart is racing. Blood drips slowly down his skin. 

“I wore it for  _ you  _ under my uniform, the night I offered you brandy. You weren’t interested.” he snaps back. 

“I  _ was  _ interested! I didn’t know how to say it. I had already spent that evening furious at myself, even before you had arrived.”

“Oh. I didn’t know.”

Kylo shrugs. “Now you do. And I think we both know this isn’t just a game anymore.”

Hux nods. “I agree. But let’s play for tonight-”

He sits down on the couch, spreads his legs- the puffy pink skirt is hiding his erection but he  _ knows  _ Kylo knows he’s hard. That he’s ready for this game to finally end now.

“-aren’t you going to come take what’s yours?” Hux coos.

Kylo pushes Hux down, and the weight of his body on Hux’s- finally,  _ finally-  _ makes him hiss a ‘yes’ against Kylo’s neck, Kylo’s hands scrabbling under the skirt between their bodies to pull -no, wait,  _ rip-  _ off Hux’s panties. 

The stockings are shredded, yanked out of the suspenders unceremoniously, shoved down Hux’s legs until he can kick them off. 

Kylo finds the plug with two fingers, he can’t see it but it’s the same shade as the rest of the lingerie set. He tugs gently on it, letting Hux shift against it, stretching his rim slightly. 

“You still knew I’d come. You’d planned this.” Kylo drags a finger through the drying blood, smearing it down Hux’s left arm. 

Hux nods, afraid of what he might say if he spoke. Kylo smears more blood across Hux’s collarbone, around one nipple, down his ribs. 

“You look good like this. I don’t want to see you in pink anymore.  _ Red  _ suits you better.” Kylo says as he leans down to kiss Hux.

\----

Something changes after that night. 

Kylo brings wine to Hux’s rooms and they...talk. They don’t even kiss, or touch. They sit across from each other like equals and  _ talk _ . 

The stormtrooper attack isn’t the last attack on Hux. He was part of a new wave of separatists, still clinging to the ideals of the Empire, but rejecting the First Order. 

Kylo keeps his General close, until there’s rumours of another Jedi artifact found on Pillio. It’s a dangerous mission, so Kylo goes alone. 

Naturally, Hux gets kidnapped. 

When Kylo finds their dingy hideout, he doesn’t even look at the kidnappers, simply slices them as if they were nothing. They  _ are  _ nothing to him, he’s focusing on Hux, who’s huddled in the corner of the room. 

Hux gets unsteadily to his feet and runs towards Kylo. He doesn’t say a word when Kylo picks him up and carries him back to the shuttle. If asked later, Kylo would say that Hux was weak at the time, dehydrated, sleep-deprived, body bruised and battered. It made sense for the mission outcome to carry him.

In reality, they cling to each other, and Kylo snaps at the medics who try to take him when they arrive back on the  _ Finalizer _ . Another medic waits patiently to put bacta on Kylo’s cut arm… he didn’t even realise that injury had happened, he had been focused only on Hux. 

He takes a rehydration pouch from a medic, pops it open and holds it up to Hux. 

“Take small sips.” Kylo instructs.

Hux makes a choking noise. 

“Smaller.” Kylo warns.

The medics hover anxiously, but Kylo’s filled with a nervous energy still, what if he hadn’t gotten there in time? He finally allows the medics to take Hux when Hux has finished the rehydration pouch and the fast-acting medications given in the shuttle have begun to work. 

“I thought- I thought they were going to kill me. I was scared.” Hux admits. “I didn’t think you’d come for me. I could usually hear it. Hear you, I mean. Your rage.”

Kylo presses a kiss to Hux’s sweaty, grime-covered forehead.

“It was a sneak attack. I was focusing on being unseen.”

“But then, then I thought...you always come for me. So I kept holding out. Kept giving them nonsense codes. Taking the beatings. Because you  _ always  _ come for me.”

Hux yawns, painkillers kicking in. 

“Stay?” 

Kylo nods, and Hux lets his eyes slip shut.

\---

Kylo moves into Hux’s quarters after the kidnapping, sleeps at the end of his big bed, sprawled out like a giant cat. Hux suggests getting another bed or moving to bigger quarters with multiple bedrooms and Kylo dismisses it. He doesn’t bring the topic up again, instead enjoys the weight of Kylo’s body on the mattress, a solid reminder that he’s safe. 

A reminder that the Supreme Leader of the First Order, heir apparent to Darth Vader, destroyer and subjugator of worlds… a reminder that he cares for Hux. 

It’s been three weeks since the kidnapping, Hux is back on active duty, his scars no more than a few more white pale lines to join the collection he already had. 

The separatists are rooted out, executed in front of a rally of thousands of First Order troops. Kylo gives a speech about loyalty and unity. Hux stands next to him and can feel a sense of purpose and intent in the air. 

This is  _ their  _ Order now, risen from the ashes of Snoke’s demise. 

That night, Kylo wraps himself in his blanket and lies down on their bed as is their usual routine. Hux brushes his teeth, walks back to the bed. They’ve not touched in more than a month, but tonight Hux reaches out to touch Kylo’s dark hair as he passes and Kylo reaches back to touch Hux’s hand. It’s a gentle touch, so unlike the previous times but it breaks something inside Hux, he climbs onto the bed, allows Kylo press him into their mattress. 

This will make time… fifteen? But it’s completely different, even though their bodies slot together in the same ways as always: Kylo makes that same glorious choked off sound of pleasure as he sinks into Hux’s body and Hux holds onto him. 

Kylo’s usually a selfish fuck but tonight he moves slowly. 

“I’m not hurting, you, right?” he asks Hux. 

There’s something deep inside Hux that sings at that. His tamed beast- worrying.

“I’m okay, it feels so good. Please.  _ Please _ .”

He arches his back in pleasure as Kylo begins to fuck him. It’s a strange feeling: knowing each other’s bodies as well as they do for this act to feel  _ new _ , but it somehow does. 

Kylo’s whole body is covering him, as if he could protect him, as if he needed protecting in his own quarters, in the belly of his ship.

Hux whispers in Kylo’s ear, just as he used to. It’s not an order, or a sly set-up, but an invitation for Kylo to hear the truth.

“Ask me who’s I am.”

“Who’s-”

“Yours.”

Afterwards they doze, and Hux touches Kylo’s face, his scar, his hair. 

“I never said thank you.”

Kylo frowns. “For what? The sex?”

“For coming to get me.” 

Kylo grins. “I always come for you.” 

Hux pokes him gently for that double entendre, and then they’re holding each other, grounding themselves in touch. 

Hux still has targets on his list, but they can get rid of them together. 


End file.
